The Key
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: When Jace started to remember a world that was not his own, his mother Jocelyn brought him to Magus Bane to renew the block in his mind. Unknown to them he met Shadowhunter Clary. AU! Jace/Clary


**Summary: When Jace started to remember a world that was not his own, his mother Jocelyn brought him to Magus Bane to renew the block in his mind. Unknown to them he met Shadowhunter Clary. AU! Jace/Clary**

**A/N: Eh okay, this story is AU. In this story Jace changed places with Clary. Clary is a bit ooc. This story will not be like the books through. The plot doesn't circle around Valentine etc. This story has it own plot. This story contains adult language, violence, sarcastic remarks, sexual intrudes, and romance.**

**I do not will not own The Mortal Instruments. I just own my own characters and the plot. Everything you know about the books after Book 1 doesn't apply much here.**

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Key**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

"It's time to clear his mind again, Jocelyn. So soon?" Bane questioned; as he walked around Jace and his mother. Jace flinched at the sudden closeness of the Warlock; confused on why his mother would bring him to a place like this. Outside this door, Bane's room, blurs loud music and the smell of smoke. He knew that this was a place where his mother wouldn't go to till now. Bane seemed so familiar to him that he almost couldn't put his finger on it. The Asian looked like he saw him from somewhere. His mind blanked.

Jocelyn rolled her emerald eyes at him. She folded her arms over her chest and took in a deep breath.

"He's seeing it again." She explained and Jace was even more confused. Seeing what? Bane paused and spar a glance at his mother.

"He's getting older. He's what? 15 already? You have to bring him back twice as much as before." He paused.

"If I keep on putting a block in his mind; his mind would break." He warned her. His mother shook her head,

"I don't care. Do it."

Shocked; Jace turned to her.

"Mom what's going on?"

She gave him a blank stare.

"Do it Magnas."

Bane struggled his shoulders.

"As you wish."

* * *

There was a loud clashing of glass outside of Bane's bedroom. Clary Lightwood stood there with a whip in her hands striking the nearest Vampire without much efford. The whip zapped once in contant.

"BITCH!" The vampire comrade hissed angry, as he dove at her from the side, but he never reached her as a dagger slabbed him in the throat by Clary friend Alec, making the vampire gasping and drowning in his own blood falling limp on the dance floor.

"Clary, how many times have I told you to wait?" Alec hissed, reached up and stabbed another of the vampires who had dare to step in. The pixies and the other fey stood away, scared at the upcoming battle. Beer bottles crashed as another of Clary friends jumped on top of the bar. Isabelle chunckled when she slammed a vodka bottle against one of the vampires head.

Clary shook her shoulders and grinned at her best friend.

"I'm never good with waiting." She kicked one of the falling vampires in the back as he fell from Isabelle's attack.

Alec rolled his eyes at her. He openned his mouth to reply, until he heard someone else cut him off, cut everything off. The vampires froze and so did Clary and her friends.

"What the hell do you think you are crashing my party?" Bane exploded over head pissed.

Clary gave him one glance in annoyance, putting away her whip.

"For fun." She grinned up at him, but only caught a pair of bright amber eyes.

Alec elbowed her in the ribs and she hissed in pain, almost snapping at him.

"Be nice." He warned, his hands trembled. Who would bust into one of the High Warlock of Brooklyn parties just for fun?

Magnus Bane stepped a little closer to them, so close his chest was actually touching Clary's. Hot breath hit her ear,

"Please tell me on how is it fun to ruin my party?" He hissed and Clary can feel on how serious the Warlock was.

"Maybe we can take this to your room." She winked.

Bane looked taken back.

He moved away from her before turning his attention to his other guest suddenly.

"OUT!" He screeched.

"Party over."

He waved to his bedroom to Clary and her friends.

Clary walked passed Bane and her shoulder brushed against the one with the amber eyes who looked at her with such curiosity and innocence. Clary almost shiver at the mere touch.

Jocelyn paled.

She jerked the young boy hard.

"Come along, Jace."


End file.
